memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Visitor (episode)
Lightship blueprint appearance? The script called for the blueprint of a Bajoran lightship to be seen at the beginning of the episode. Could someone who has the episode on DVD (and possibly good eyesight) check to see if it is in the episode? -- Tough Little Ship 13:42, 12 September 2007 (UTC) :The script specifies that a number of items should be seen on the mantle in Old Jake's home. Specifically: :"We recognize some of them as Benjamin Sisko's personal effects: the clock from his office, a YORUBA mask; a scuffed BASEBALL on a pedestal; a BLUEPRINT of an ancient Bajoran spacecraft with solar sails and, next to it, a framed PHOTO showing a seventeen-year-old Jake and his father". :I've examined all of the scenes in Old Jake's house. The baseball and photo are seen on Jake's writing desk rather than on the mantle, while the Yoruba mask is on the wall above. The clock is nearby on a pedestal, but I can't see the lightship blueprint anywhere. If it was included somewhere on the set I don't think it was caught on camera. Hope that helps! Taduolus 21:54, 4 October 2007 (UTC) Stardate I have carefully checked, and there is not any stardate in this episode! Therefore, the stardate is unknown. Furthermore I put sometime after Stardate 49011.4 in place of sometime between Stardate 49011.4 and 49066.5. It's obvious that the story takes place after 49011.4 (Klingons vs. Federation, Worf...), but nothing establishes it begins before 49066.5. The "original airdate order" of episodes isn't necessarily the chronological order of stories. -- Yrad 06:00, 2 October 2007 (UTC) :Strangely, other articles (DS9 Season 4, Memory Alpha:Episode data project/basic timeline order and Star Trek: Deep Space Nine) give the stardate 49034.7. I wonder what is the source. MoffRebusMy Talk 14:36, May 14, 2014 (UTC) ::May've been listed on the DVD set. Those sets added some stardates for episodes that did not have them in the final episode cut. It may have also come from the script, but cut from the final aired episode. -- sulfur (talk) 14:37, May 14, 2014 (UTC) :::Are these canon? MoffRebusMy Talk 05:55, May 16, 2014 (UTC) Removed text Removed the following: * Continuity error: The Bajoran wormhole is supposed to undergo an inversion every fifty years, but because the wormhole itself was only recently "discovered" by Benjamin Sisko, there should be no record of previous inversions (unless this series of future inversions can somehow be predicted based upon available data from the wormhole). ::as the writer reasonably explained their own observation, and this is not a nitpicking site.--31dot 00:08, 9 January 2008 (UTC) ::it is very possible to view a limited sample of something and project its rate of change over time. actuaries do that for a living. i'm sure mathematics and science in the future can do the same for a wormhole by scanning or some crap.--anonymous 19:32, 15 June 2008 (CST) I didn't say it wasn't possible. I said that this is not the appropriate place for nitpicks, especially ones which explain themselves away, which the comment was.--31dot 00:42, 16 June 2008 (UTC) Ronald Mallett Though probably irrelevant, I wonder whether or not this episode's story was influenced by the lifework of African-American physicist Prof. Ronald L. Mallett. He lost his father in the 50s, was inspired during youth by H.G. Wells' The Time Machine, got his Ph.D. from Penn State in the 70s, and began a pursuit into the study of time travel utilizing Einstein's General Theory of Relativity with the ultimate aim of traveling back to 1955 (yes, just like Marty McFly) to save his father's life. -- anonymous 19:00, 10 February 2011 (EST) Rene Auberjonois as Odo Please verify. Odo appeared in only one scene during the wake of Captain Sisko. Throughout the entire episode, I didn't hear Odo speak. Did Rene Auberjonois had a line in this episode? :Regardless of whether he did or didn't have a line, he still gets credit because he is a main cast member. That's even the case if he doesn't actually appear in the episode itself. However, from memory, this is a very Jake/Benjamin Sisko heavy episode and I don't believe Odo featured very much in it, so to answer your question, I think you are right. --| TrekFan Open a channel 13:00, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Yup. Anyway, I don't know where to download the transcripts for DS9 episodes so I couldn't verify it and also I might have missed a scene. Was able to verify (apart from Odo) that all other casts who appeared in this episode has at least 1 line. Worf had little. Am collating if an actor had an line in the series including info such as some TNG episodes where Brent Spiner appeared as Data but sometimes had to use a pre-recorded voice or sometimes does not appear in an episode but can be heard over a com channel. 21:00, April 10, 2011 (UTC) ::For unofficial, not always reliable transcripts of every Star Trek episode, see here. For the scripts, see (note that the links to and scripts are switched by mistake). According to those, Odo did have a line in the script , but it didn't make it into the final episode. http://www.chakoteya.net/DS9/476.htm–Cleanse ( talk | ) 23:16, April 10, 2011 (UTC) :::Thanks, User talk:Cleanse. You've been most helpful. 07:27, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Years Can anyone confirm the years given in the episode infobox, especially 2400 onwards? Thanks. - Bell'Orso (talk) 17:35, December 21, 2014 (UTC) Removed poll comments :According to , a similar poll conducted in 2004 saw the episode slip to 4th place . By 2007, it slipped to the sixth highest rated episode. These have been sitting uncited for quite some time, both here and on WP. -- sulfur (talk) 16:45, November 6, 2015 (UTC) :I removed the tags above to remove this page from the Pages needing citation list. Compvox (talk) 21:34, January 7, 2016 (UTC) Interesting catch if true Though this is supposed to be Jake Sisko working on his own writing, Chakoteya claims that the text on his PADD actually comes from "The Commodore" by C S Forster. Can anyone confirm this? --LauraCC (talk) 19:54, May 16, 2016 (UTC) I didn't know it had another title (Commodore Hornblower :P). But based upon what he says ("I just want to get this last paragraph right.") I think this reference should be a trivia note. The text is just a stand-in for something Jake's supposed to be writing. He's not re-writing someone else's work. --LauraCC (talk) 20:15, May 16, 2016 (UTC) Citations for JD Salinger "Last Interview" book I added four itations for articles about "The Last Interview" with JD Salinger. These are using Wikipedia-style tags.. How (or can) I get these to actually work on Wikia? It seems like they should work, since isn't Wikia based on MediaWiki itself? Jimw338 (talk) 19:18, January 20, 2017 (UTC) :1. You're attempting to use a template that does not exist on this site - the , and commanded the USS Defiant NX-74205, outranking both Julian Bashir and Jadzia Dax, both of whom were Lieutenant/Lieutenant Commander when Nog in the original timeline was only a cadet.}} This is just restating what happened in the episode. This is a Nitpick and speculation.--Cleanse ( talk ) 08:39, April 3, 2018 (UTC) Doesn't really add much - alternate timelines are alternate.--Cleanse ( talk ) 08:59, April 3, 2018 (UTC)